universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Skaven
This is a Profile of the Skaven from Warhammer Fantasy. Summery The Skaven, a horde of verminous ratmen, they live under the world, chittering and planning, they see themselves as the superior race, compared to other races. And they mean to rule overall of ruins of the surface and eliminate all races, such as the wild of their god, the Horned Rat. With their number, technology and diseases, they prepare to take the world for themselves. Military Structure Leader *Council of Thirteen **Seat 1:Kritislik **Seat 3:Paskrit the Vast **Seat 9:Verminkin **Seat 10:Nurglitch **Seat 12:Morskittar **Kratch Doomclaw **Gnawdwell **Griznekt Mancarver **Sneek **Vrisk Ironscratch **Unknown Warlord of Clan Carrion **Unknown Warlord of Clan Morbidus **Seat Reserved for Horned Rat Second-in-command *Four Great Clans **Clan Moulder **Clan Skyre **Clan Pestilen **Clan Eshin Military Leaders *Grey Seers **Thanquol *Skaven Warlord **Queek Headtaker **Lord Skrolk **Tretch Craventail **Throt the Unclean *Verminlords Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Warlock-Engineers **DOOOOM! Engineer **Ikit Claw *Plague Priests **Pestilent Scheme Priest *Esshin Assassins **Deathmaster Snikch *Skweel Gnawtooth *Veskit Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts Melee weapons * Swords * Spears * Halberds Ranged weapons * Rifles * Swingers Ammunition *Poison Globes *Warp Projectiles Territories Skavenblight * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Skavens existed long underneath the world in their tunnels and building their nightmarish civilization) * Territory type: Capital * Inhabitants: Skaven * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization stats Tier 12: Dark: They exist in a world where societies and tech are matched by the era's decidation of civilizations, thus they appear to be ahead of others in tech, but still decidant as others are. Their civilization is based on technological advancements and plague magics. Power Source Magic: Disease Manipulation (Skaven use lore of Plague to use deadly diseases for combat, even Lord Skrolk who is known to have every single diseases and plagues at his command) Invisibility (There is a Clan of Skaven that professionalize in the use of stealth, speed and strength) Conquest stats Tier 8-A: Large Continent: Their Under-Empire is a vast expanding empire that stretches as far as the far, cold north, to the far, swampy south, to the far greats in the east, to the far jungle west. Though the extend of their empire is unknown, they have passageways that extend as far as around the world at least. Power stats DC: Moon: Their doomsday device, was capable of completely obliterating one of the world's moons as it's remains rained down on the earth which would have devastated all life. Unknown: Skrolk who was able to battle Kroq-Gar, who is strong enough to battle and kill Greater Daemons of Chaos, scaling to Knaine Aenerion of the High Elves who should be stronger than Malekith. Unkown: Queek Headtaker, who should be comparable to Skrolk of the same rank of Skavens. City-Building: Hell-Pit Abominations are capable of fighting dragons who can destroy cities. Building: Warp powered artillery and war machines. Wall: Rate Ogres have higher attacking power than regular skaven infantry. Street: Skaven infantry attack capabilities with weapons. Speed: Unknown: Skaven elite or lords speed in travel or combat. Superhuman+: Doomwheel travel/ramming speed. Superhuman-Peak Human: Skaven units running speed. Below Average: Warmachine movement speed. Dura: Unknown: Skrolk was able to battle Kroq-Gar who even battled Greater Daemons who Khaine Aenerion battled who scales above Malekith. Unknown: Queek Headtaker who should be around the same level as Skrolk. City: Hell-Pit Abominations are comparable to dragons who destroys cities. Building: Warp powered artillery and war machines themselves (minus crew). Wall: Rat Ogres with their muscular durability. Street-Athletic: Skaven infantry with their defensive capabilities, lower with slaves. Skills Stats They Skaven's military might is based on technology, such as rolling wheels of death, large cannons that fires destructive magic projectiles. deploying deadly poisons that cause such horrific effects that are nearly impossible to describable, they even use warpstone powered weapons that cause great amount of continuous damage. they even have units that deploy "Skaven Magics" which utilize, pestilence, darkness, and psychological abilities. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength and probably their major doctrine is "Strength in Numbers", they use expendable units first by crashing them into their enemies, using them up to tire their enemies, or flank them, either by sides or underground. Weaknesses/Flaws They are a very cowardice race, they don't have strong leadership when battles go sideways or if they are out numbered, or if they don't have a plan of action. they can be easily broken when taking too much damage. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Skaven_War.png|Skaven Hordes, unleashed against their enemies in swarms. Council_of_Thirteen.png|The Council of Thirteen, the tyrannical ruling body of the Skaven Under-Empire. Warpstone.png|Warpstone, the currency of the Skaven, and the power source a large number of their machinery and used as weapons with highly radiating energies. Skavenblights.png|Skavenblight, the capital of the Skaven under-empire. Category:Warhammer Category:Gaming Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Antagonist Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Army Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Tier 8-A Conquest